Grand Theft Auto: The Revenge
by randy-k9-65
Summary: A story of a young man's life after getting out of prison.
1. The Return

_**Grand Theft Auto: The Revenge**_

_**Chapter 1: The Return**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Grand Theft Auto series; it is owned by RockStar and RockStar North.

Time/setting: It's the year 2005, in the summer. Currently, it takes place in a new city, "Parkland." May go to other cities, may not…haven't decided yet.

Warning: I suck at writing (I think so anyways), but I hope you can find a way to enjoy it. And I'm not sure when I'll get chapters up, don't expect it on a regular basis: I have school, basketball, and a bunch of other shit. So, just check back every now and again.

His name was Steven "Ruki" Lanark; he has been in the Parkland prison for five years now. Why was he put in? Murder, theft, and assault…those were the only ones they could charge him for. The twenty-six year old would have thought he would have gotten life, but it seems as if his old gang managed to pull some stings with the local P.D. Ruki got into the nearest taxi and simply said, "Velna Street."

With a quick nod, the cabbie driver turned on the meter and began to drive towards the destination. Ruki thought back, remembering how things went down five years prior. At the age of twenty-one, he and his older brother ran a small little gang with a few close friends. Wasn't anything major, until another gang showed up and began making trouble for Ruki and the others.

After The Slinger's showed up, things started to change for the worse. Murder, auto theft and gun battles seemed to be an everyday occurrence. The Velna Bro's stood no chance against the numbers and guns of The Slinger's, so they had to enlist the help of higher up gangs like the Yakuza and Russian Mafia.

The numbers were more even, and the Bro's were just about to import some hardware from Russia. AK-47's and enough ammo to take on a small army, it didn't come cheap but they Bro's were able to pay for it with drug deals and hit contracts. It should have been a simple pick up and retrieve for Ruki, but someone must have tipped off the cops because they were quickly on his tail, aiming to bring Ruki down.

The Caucasian male took the truck full of guns and parked in a small abandon warehouse ready to fight to the death. And that's what it almost came to, after three hours of bullets flying and bodies falling, Ruki was finally taken down; three shots to the shoulder, five to his right arm, and one in his chest. He spent the next few weeks in the hospital, and then was quickly transferred to the prison where he spent the next few years of his life.

Five years later, he's finally out of prison, ready to change his ways and turn good. The cab ride seemed like an eternity, but in reality it was only ten minutes. Ruki handed the cabbie his money and began his walk towards his home. Finally, after dreaming about it for so many nights, he would finally be able to see it, touch it and live inside of it.

He walked up the steps, a grin growing across his face as he came closer and closer to the door. He opened the door, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Ma? Bro? I'm home!"

Ruki waited, yet no one came. He half-expected a surprise party, he figured they might have forgot that it was today that it would be today that he got out. He shrugged his shoulders and dropped his bag and walked his old house, remembering both the good and bad times.

While wandering the house, something caught his eye, the color of crimson red. He turned his head, and all over the hallway mirror was smeared in blood; fresh. His eyes grew wide with fear, hoping that it was just sort of sick joke. He walked into the kitchen, and found a note on the table that read:

"Dear Steven,

It's about time you got out of jail boy, too bad you've missed too much. Velna Street is not what it used to be and the Bro's…disbanded or dead. Your brudder tried to keep them alive, but to no avail. Too bad for him. Now, I bet you're wondering, 'Where is everyone? And what's with the blood on the mirror?' Well my little friend, the answer is simple: The blood belongs to your dead mama, and your bro, he's currently keeping us company, not sure for how long. Until we get bored maybe.

Now, you're prob crying your little eyes out right now, and you want revenge, right? Well, if you ever wanna see your brudder alive again, you'll do as we say when we say it. We'll be giving you a call tomorrow, make sure your home, aight?"

Love,

The Slinger's."

Ruki's blue eyes filled with tears, he didn't want to believe what was said in the letter, but he couldn't risk not believing it. He crumpled the letter and threw it across the room, and began to scream at the top of his lungs, throwing anything he could get his hands on. Before he knew it, three hours had passed and his entire house was wrecked from top to bottom. His knuckles were bleeding, and a few pieces of glass sticking from it. He stood up, wiped is eyes and decided he had to do something. He had all night to figure something out.

"I've cried my tears, now it's time to make the streets flood with blood, but how?" he asked himself as he pulled the shards of glass from his knuckles and taping them up. He put on a tattered red t-shirt and baggy blue jean shorts. He kept his blue hair messy, too lazy to do anything with it.

"First things first…I gotta find some of the Bro's…"

_**End of Chapter 1!!!!**_

_**Hope ya liked it, remember, give me a review, bye for now.**_


	2. Rejoining the Game

_**Chapter 2: Rejoining the Game**_

It was around three o'clock, the sun beating down on the city below, yet this didn't both Ruki none, he was too focused on searching for some of his old gang mates. He made out a list, and as he went house to house, he soon realized that many of them were dead, or in a coma.

He walked up to the door, and lightly knocked on it, he looked down at his list. _Jack 'Kunai' Detesst, last one on the list. Man, I hope he's still alive and well._

A young girl answered the door, about sixteen years old, "May I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm one of Jack's old friends. I was wondering if he was around by chance," he spoke in a soft tone, not wanting to seem like an asshole in front of someone he didn't even know.

"Who are you?" she asked, quirking her brow.

"Like I said, an old friend, Ruki." he said.

"Oh, you're that guy. Wait here, I'll get him for ya," she said as she closed the door and went to search for her brother.

A few minutes later the door opened and out came Kunai, dressing in blue jeans and a black hoody. He looked Ruki up and down for a few seconds, before a smile crossed his face and he gave him a brotherly hug.

"My god, Ruki! It's been-"

"Five years," Ruki smiled, finishing his sentence.

"Man, you missed too much…I kinda wish that I was thrown in with you, just so I wouldn't have had to put up with it. The Bro's, all of them met their fate," Kunai sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I just got out, I've been looking for the Bro's," Ruki said, leaning up against the wall.

"Just me and your brother left."

Ruki shook his head, "Wrong, just you and me. My bro, he's been kidnapped by those Slinger mother fuckers! They killed my mom and took my brother!"

Kunai's eyes grew wide with fear, "No, you gotta be kidding…"

"Well I'm not," Ruki said, fighting back tears. "I have to work for them, their giving me a call tomorrow. I don't work, he doesn't live. So, I'm trying to figure out how the hell I can get back at these fuckers."

"Dude, don't," Kunai explained, "The Slinger's, they own most of the city. They have at least three crooked cops working for them; they have the best guns, own the most territory. Fuck man, their even rivaling the Yakuza and Russian Mob!"

"You think I care? These fucks ruined my life, either I'm gonna ruin theirs or die trying. I just need your help bro. I need someone who knows what's been going down the past few years," Ruki sighed, trying to convince Kunai to join him.

Kunai went silent for a few moments, shaking his head. "I know it'll prob come back and bite me in the ass, but we're Velna Bro's, and we stick through thick and thin. So I got your back."

Ruki smiled, "Alright, thanks."

Kunai gave him another brotherly hug and asked, "So, what do you want me to do?"

"We need to reopen the connections between the Yakuza and Russian's. If we can get them on our side again, we'll be able to take them out. Plus, we need to get some guns," he explained.

Kunai nodded, "Alright, I'll see what I can do. You should get a car and get used to the city again, and maybe get a new shirt."

"Fuck you man, I like my shirt," Ruki laughed. "But, I think I will, might grab a bite to eat too."

"Alright, see you later bro," Kunai smiled as he went back inside.

Ruki just shook his head, a slight smile across his face as he headed back to his house. He really should get a car, but the only real thing he had at his house was a moped. _Yeah, makes me seem real bad ass riding a moped._

He had no use complaining, it was the best he could do until he come across something a little better. Once back home, he went out back and pulled out the moped from out of the shed.

"Damn, thing hasn't been used in ages," he laughed to himself. He filled the little red moped with gas from the nearby Gerry can, turned it on and began his ride into the heart of the city.

Parkland, a nice small city, maybe half the size as Vice City. The weather usually tended to be hot, muggy and humid during the summer and freezing cold with a ton of ice and snow during the winter. The heart of the city was split into three districts: business, shopping and the industrial district, each equip with their own police station and hospital.

The Business district was in the north, the perfect place to find an office job. TThe only problem is that many of these businesses are involved with crime one way or another; the buildings were high in both height and in numbers. The only thing lacking in the business district was space since every building was built so close together. On one of the walls coming into the business district is says, "The only place in Parkland where you don't have to worry about being attacked in a dark ally....because there is none!"

During the night, the business in the business district came to life. Mostly dealing with importing and exporting "special" products, and somehow with all the bright lights, the cops have yet to bust anyone.

Just east of the Business district was the shopping district, obviously where all the shopping takes place, and the "friendly" competition between stores and fast food chains. The way things work in the shopping district is if you can't run your business (and even sometimes when you can), you'll be taken over. The majority of the power belongs to Turna Corp. Owners of fine establishments such as: The Road Side Cafe ("You kill'em, we grill'em."), Wu Lu Clothing ("You may look like a ninja, but we'll still kick your ass.") and Jackknife Casino ("You win some, you lose some. But mostly lose...we make sure of that."). Some would think that the other business' would band together and take over Turna Corp, but their too busy fighting each other and trying to gain more land. If you thought war is hell, you haven't been to the shopping district.

And finally, the industrial district which is in the south. What's really to say? A bunch of buildings polluting the air and ocean and of course some illegal stuff is going down. It wouldn't be a Parkland district if it was free of crime now would it? The importing and exporting business is one of the main industries here, if you're looking for a cheap gun or car, stop buy the industrial district when the shipments are coming in, you could land yourself a nice deal, or a cap in the ass for sticking your nose were it doesn't belong.

Outside the city, lays the residential area which comes fully loaded with the right and wrong side of the tracks. The change is great when you pass the railway tracts, green grass on the northern side, and you're lucky if there is any grass in the south. The north is crawling with security guards, not wanting and of the southern scum causing a problem for the happy families that live in the suburbs. Fucking rich bastards.

To the north of the city is the airport, to the east a large forest with cabins and camp grounds and to the south, water...lots of water.

This was Ruki's city, born and raised. His father died while on the run from the cops, ironically he was on the way to see his son being born. His father was shot twice in the shoulder and rushed to the hospital/cop station. What a building, a cop station and hospital in one! If you piss the cops off, their may be a little "accident" during surgery or you may get the wrong medication.

It didn't bother Ruki none, he knew which cops he should avoid and he did his best to avoid them. After touring the city on his badass moped, he pulled into a Burger Shot and decided that he should get something to eat, as well as the nice little green Patriot (hummer) in the parking lot. He needed that Patriot, it was big and it could crush any other car in his way. He would be sure to leave his moped behind...maybe.

After he finished his food, Ruki casually made his way towards the parking lot where the Patriot and his Moped were. Once at the door of the Patriot, he pulled on the door handle, and he almost screamed for joy when he found out it was unlocked. He climbed in, and looked around for the keys; _Guess I can't be that lucky, hotwire time!_

All was going good, until he actually got it going, that's when the owner of the vehicle decided to come out.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" the short man shouted.

"Ummm....fixing your car?" Ruki replied, coming up with the first thing that popped into his head.

"That's it, you're dead you little fuck!"

"Little? I'm taller than you!"

The man stormed towards Ruki, thinking he would be able to take him. Well, when you grow up with a brother like Ruki had, you learn how to fight. Before the man could get a punch off, Ruki had grabbed the man and threw him head first into the door. Then, he wanted to cause a little more damage; he began to slam the door over and over on the man's head, eventually killing him.

"Shit...." Ruki muttered.

He dragged the body and hid it under a nearby Walton and ran back to the Patriot. He picked up his moped, somehow getting it into the back, and then peeled out of the parking lot and made his way home. It was only half way home when he realized, "Fuck! I should have taken his keys and wallet!"

Ruki was finally back in the game...


End file.
